Conventional aircraft communication systems include operational communication systems onboard the aircraft, as well as sensors for environmental safety, engine, landing gear, proximity detection, etc. Traditional communication systems require complex electrical wiring and harness fabrication which adds weight to the aircraft. These system also often rely on double or triple redundancy to mitigate the risk of cut or defective wiring.
The advent of reliable wireless communication makes feasible the use of wireless signals for onboard communications, both inside and outside the aircraft. These communication systems could be used for various applications including sensors, actuators, flight crew applications, etc. However, communications for aircraft safety services and regularity of flight require protected aeronautical spectrum that is not shared with unlicensed systems, such as Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) systems or Wi-Fi. Additionally, the available frequency spectrum for such wireless avionic communications is limited.